


I Can Live Without You, But Without You I'll Be Miserable at Best

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of us knew him and he knew none of us. He’s never loved us. At least not the way he loves her.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Laurel, Helena, McKenna and Sara are all out drinking and they try to figure out who knows Oliver better and which one of them did he know best.<br/>Slightly AU, McKenna is back and knows about the secret, Helena isn't in jail. Totally Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Live Without You, But Without You I'll Be Miserable at Best

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from, and i dont know if it has ever been attempted. they might be out of character but i needed this.  
> sorry for errors :)

Laurel had a rough day at work. Her client isn’t being cooperative and they were slowing losing the case. Plus her dad is worried about her for no reason, she’s perfectly fine. So she went to a bar and had a few drinks. In the bar, she thought she was going crazy, but she saw McKenna, Helena, and Sara all talking. Growing closer to the group, she found out they were talking about Oliver. 

“Speaking of the devil, here she is.” Sara smiled at her sister.

“What did I do?”

“Oh, I was just telling them how you stole Oliver from me. But all is forgiven sister. I’ve got Nyssa now.” Sara smiled. 

“We loved each other.” Laurel defended herself.

“Please, you barely knew him.”

“Out of everyone at this table, I know him best.” 

“Please!” Sara scoffed.

“Excuse you?” McKenna said.

“I doubt that. You might’ve known, what do you two call him? ‘Ollie’ but you know nothing about Oliver. I know Oliver.” Helena said.

“You know what he’s shown you. I know post and pre-island Oliver.” McKenna smiled. 

“You two went out for like a day.” Laurel told McKenna.

“I think we’re all forgetting I was stranded with him on that island for a year. I think I clearly know him better. Why does this matter?” Sara said. 

“We’re just trying to figure out who knows Oliver.”

“And that would be me.” Helena said.

“I was there, he almost shot you. If you knew him, than you would know that he only shoots at criminals. Oh yeah, thanks by the way. My scar is healing nicely.” McKenna said. 

“I am not a criminal. I was looking for justice and Oliver showed me how to get it.” Helena rolled her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter. Oliver and I were together before and we got back together after the island. We obviously know each other better.” Laurel said.

“He ran off with your sister!” McKenna said.

“Let’s not get started on the topic of which one of us does Oliver know best because I would win that one. He created me, knows me inside and out.” Helena said.

“He doesn’t like you anymore and the only reason he helps you is because you threaten him.” Sara said. 

“I opened myself up to him. He knows me.”

“Yet he didn’t tell you his secret. You had to find out all on your own.” Laurel said.

“Again with the whole I was stranded with him on an island thing. I knew he was arrow just by hearing of a vigilante in Starling. And Laurel, he didn’t tell you either.” Sara said. 

“When we were together, he would go get me breakfast. I didn’t have to tell him what I wanted, he would just know that I was in the mood for a muffin or pancakes. He just knew.” Laurel said. 

“There’s only one way to settle this.” Sara said. 

The four girls, who now had a lot of alcohol in their systems besides Sara, went to Verdant. Oliver was doing the salmon ladder, Diggle and Roy were sparing. They all heard the access code, and then footsteps. Oliver thought it was Felicity, but he was a little shocked when all four of his ex’s stood at the bottom of the staircase. Roy and Dig started laughing. 

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked. 

“We’re just having a debate.” Laurel said. 

“Are you all drunk?” Oliver asked. 

“I’m sober.” Sara said. 

“A little, but that’s not the issue. Out of all of us, Oliver, which one do you think knows you best and which one of us do you think you know best?” McKenna said. 

Oliver turned to Dig for some help, but he shook his head, clearly not trying to hide his amusement. Roy looked like he would explode any minute now. He opened his mouth to answer, but then he heard the code again. This time it had to be Felicity. He couldn’t help the small smile that formed when he thought that. 

However, as she descended the staircase his smiled vanished, Oliver knew something was wrong. She was pale, and she looked like she was sweating. Then Oliver spotted the blood. He ran over and caught her before she fell the rest of the way down the steps. He removed her hand that was pressed to her side and cursed. She’s been shot. 

“Diggle!” There was panic in Oliver’s voice as he carried her over to the medical table.

“Felicity, open your eyes. Come on, stay awake. Can you do that for me? Please stay awake.” Oliver begged.

Slowly, almost as if it hurt, she opened her eyes. The small smile came back on Oliver’s face. 

“Hey there. Do you remember what happened?” His voice was soft.

“There was a mugging a-and I tr-tried to stop it. It hurts Oliver.”

“We need to get her to a hospital man.” Diggle said.

“I know her Dig, she wouldn’t want to go. Keep talking to me. Did you stop it?”

“I-I did. But then he got mad that the girl got away and shot me. Stole my wallet.” Her words were slurred. 

“I’m putting her under, Oliver keep her talking.” Dig said. 

“You’re the hero tonight Felicity. You saved that girl.”

“It’s like what Sara said, no woman should suffer at the hands of a… man” her speech was slow. 

The three girls stood in the back and watched, Sara went over to see if there was anything she could do to help. She smiled when Felicity quoted her.

“Talk her down. Get her to count or something.”

“Can you count back from ten for me Felicity?”

“I don’t want too.” She said. 

“Okay. Name everyone I stopped. Name everyone you helped me stop.”

“The Count, The Triad, Malcolm Merlyn, Slade, The Hunt…” she slowly slipped under the anesthesia.

“You should’ve taken her to the hospital.” Laurel spoke up.

“No. She’s a tough girl. She doesn’t want to go to the hospital. She wants to be fixed up here because this is where she fixes us up. This is where she feels comfortable.” 

“And if she was in the hospital, Oliver would shoot everyone who told him he had to leave.” Diggle chimed in.

Oliver stepped in and assisted Diggle. The bullet went in her side and didn’t hit anything major. They were able to stop the bleeding, fix all the damage, remove the bullet, and close her back up. Well, Oliver closed her up because she said if there was a next time she got shot, she wanted him to be the one to sew the wound. But Oliver told himself that he wouldn’t let there be a next time. 

He was now hell bent on finding whoever did this. He grabbed his bow and suit and headed towards the back. 

“Oliver-”

“They will pay.” He said and no one bothered him again. 

“We are so stupid.” Sara said once he’s left.

“Why?” McKenna asked. 

“None of us knew him and he knew none of us. He’s never loved us. At least not the way he loves her. She’s the one, the light at the end of the long and dark road. She’s his ‘happy story’ as she would call it. He knows her better than any of us and I imagine, she knows him better than all of us do. We don’t stand a chance against Felicity Smoak. I should’ve known that.” Sara smiled a little to herself. 

Twenty minutes later, Oliver came back with Felicity’s wallet in hand. He put it by her computers and went to sit next to her. As if she sensed his presences, she opened her eyes.

“Don’t be the hero anymore. You scared me tonight. I thought I lost you.” His voice was as soft as his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I was just the only one around and she was a kid. I had to do something. I learned it’s better to stand up for the people in this city instead of pretending to ignore it from the sidelines, from you.”

The four women watched as Felicity and Oliver talked. Oliver’s face looked soft, and younger than it had in years. There was a warm smile playing on his lips, a smile that none of them ever seen. Well, Felicity has seen it a million times. It was her smile.


End file.
